Super Saiyan Sawada
by SSJ Vongola 11 Sora
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi finds out he has a cousin! Now how will this scale
1. My Cousin!

**Disclaimer**

**Yo This is my second fanfic that I've ever written in my whole life but I guess its not ttthhhaaattt bad**

* * *

"JUUDAIME" a silver haired, emerald eyed boy shouted out to a petite brunette.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Ohayo," the clumsy boy known as the soon-to-be tenth boss of the most influential mafia famiglia in the whole world. A raven,spiky haired boy ran up to them.

"Yo, Tsuna!" he said.

"Don't be so informal with the Juudaime, yakyu-baka(a/n that's how you spell it right?)!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera calm down. Hahahahaha. Well guys we'd better get going. We don't want to get bitten to death now do we?"

"HIEEEEE! You're right!" Tsuna screeched and ran as fast as he can to Nami-Chuu. As the yakyu-baka laughed and ran behind him, while Gokudera went ahead to catch up to his beloved Juudaime. Midway they stopped running and was joined by a oblivious oranged haired girl and a white haired extremist.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun Gokudera-san," the orange-haired girl greeted them politely.

"Ohayo Kyoko-chan/woman, Onii-san/Sasagawa-senpai/ Turf-top!" said the three teens at the sametime(a/n i forgot the word i was gonna use. It started with a u…).

"EXTREME MORNING SAWADA!" yelled the extremest. At his loud voice Tsuna winced, his brown belt twitched as well.

The day went by very quickly, Hibari Kyouya, the Disciplinary Committee chairman, bit them to death when they got to school a second after the bell rang. Nezu Dohachiro made fun of Dame-Tsuna, and the usual.

After school, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna walked back to the Sawada residence. As they entered they realized that it was quite in the house. A bit too quiet. They took off their shoes and walked deeper into the house.

"That's great Onii-chan!" they heard Nana say. Did she say Onii-chan!? I have a uncle?! Tsuna thought.

"Kaa-san I'm home!" yelled Tsuna.

"I have to go Onii-chan, I'll send...Bye bye!" Nana said quietly and in a bit of a whisper."Welcome home Tsu-kun."

"Kaa-san, where are Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Reborn, and Bianchi?" He asked walking into the living room.

"Bianchi-chan took them out," she replied enthusiastically.

"Oh. Kaa-san, who were you talking to?"

"Your Uncle Goku."

"I HAVE A UNCLE!?"

"Tsu-kun, not so loud. You know about our sensitive hearing."

"Sorry Kaa-san. But what were you talking to him about?"

"Oh, your older cousin is going on a field trip to Capsule Corporation, and going to other places. It's suppose to be a month long trip, and I want you to go with him."

"Am I allowed to go?"

"Hai! Goku-nii told me that his son is allowed to bring a family member, or close friend with him."

"O-okay Kaa-san. When is the field trip?"

"In two days," Nana said joyfully." And I'm taking you to his house tomorrow, so you'd better pack up today."

"Hai Kaa-san." Tsuna walked out of the living room and into his room where his friends were waiting. As he opened the door, he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera having a one-sided argument.

"G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto," Tsuna said as he tried to calm his friends down. _I wonder what would happen during the trip. I hope my cousin isn't in the mafia as well._

* * *

**On the other side of Japan, in the 439 Mountains**

"Nii-chan!" a blurry orange colored creature tackled Gohan to the ground... Well attempted to. "Nii-chan, can you play with me?"

"Not now squirt. I need to talk to mom," the elder demi-saiyan said. Gohan carefully placed the boy, in a orange and blue gi,on the ground outside the house and entered.

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Gohan as he entered towards his room. He placed his satchel on his desk and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Gohan, would you get Goten for lunch?" the said mother, Chichi, asked. The little boy now identified as Goten raced into the room, and hopped onto one of the chairs, when he heard the word lunch with his saiyan hearing. 'Just like their father,' thought Chichi as she walked into the kitchen to get the boys their saiyan sized lunch. A moment later Chichi re-entered the small dining room while balancing 10 plates on her arms, and head. As she placed the food on the table Gohan quickly sat down on one of the table chairs.

"Mom, we have a field trip that last for about a month. One week for each destination, starting Monday."

"Oh, really? Where are you going?" Chichi questioned trying not to give into the urge to smile.

"First we go to the house of , Capsule Corporation, the Ox Kingdom, and last but not least the house of the legendary Son Goku."

"Do you want to go?"

"Of course not. Although I don't want Vegeta to kill them, while they're at Bulma's, plus this trip costs 30% of our final grade."

"Well than, if its for school you have to go, oh and you're going to bring your little cousin too."

"But thats the thing I DON'T want to go. We go to Capsule Corp. about every other day, we go to grandpa's during the weekend, and we freakin live in the house of the Son Goku, because he is our father... Did you say little cousin?"

"No excuses young, man. And don't talk about your father like that. . You're going and thats final. I want to see some grandbabies here soon. Well than, you can give me the permission slip in the morning for now eat, start your homework and pack up. And yes, your father just got off the phone with his sister, or your aunt. Another saiyan."

Despite what just happened Goten and Gohan's shocked expressions immediately disappeared and started digging into their lunch. _I wonder how I got stuck in this mess._

~Flash Back~

"Sorry I'm late, sir! I overslept," Gohan said quickly stumbling in.

" Mr. Son glad you can join us. Take a seat and let me finish what I was saying before I was rudely inter-"

"Sorry I'm late, I was trying to stop a bank robbery, but Saiyadork got in my way," a raven haired girl said as she ran into the teacher cutting him off once again. As he resumed what he was saying the girl walked to her seat two seats down from the spiky raven haired boy.

"Wasn't just a coincidence that both you and Gohan were late," said a bubbly blond that sat between the two ravens.

" Erasa, Nerd-boy probably got caught up studying that he forgot about school. That reminds me, how do you get to school you live five-hundred miles away from Satan City, and in the 439 mountain area at that?"a long blond haired boy said joining the conversation.

"Um.. I fly?"

"And why did you answer that as a question?"asked the raven haired girl.

"You four in the back, be quiet. As I was sayi-"

" Hello, class. I wanted to congratulate you that this class was chose to participate in a field trip to four different places. You may bring a family member or close friend with you. This year we are going to the Satan Manor," the principal said walking into the classroom to stand by the teacher. "Capsule Corporation,"after he stated that the class started cheering... well everyone but a certain spiky haired saiyan, that instead groaned," the Ox Kingdom," this time the class was filled with fear and excitement, while that certain saiyan started banging his head on the desk.

"Excuse me Mr. T . Isn't the Ox Kingdom, like, dangerous," a girl in the class spoke up.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't send anyone of my students to a dangerous place. Oh and last but not least... the house of the former martial arts champion, the legendary Son Goku!" This time Gohan looked as pale as a sheet of paper. Why me? Gohan groaned.

Thats strange. Why is Gohan acting so out of character?

"Gohan, what's wrong?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Oh, nothing, Videl," Gohan replied quickly.

_Wait, the principal said that we were going to the house of the legendary SON Goku. Son is Gohans surname, and now that you think about it Gohan and Goku's name sound similar. Gohan you better be ready. I'm going to get ALL of your secrets._

**~End of Flashback~**

_Well that explains most of it. I'd better get to sleep so I can train tomorrow with Vegeta._


	2. We Meet

**Disclaimer!**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

_Amazing. What a high power levels, and they're coming right this way._ Gohan thought.

"Mom! People are coming this way!" he yelled. Gohan zipped outside where the rest of his family was waiting. The four watched a plane land right in front of their capsule home. Out came a boy looking about the age of fourteen.

"Kaa-san c'mon!" the boy yelled into the plane.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming out right now," said a soft feminine voice. Out came a lady the age of Goku and just as cheerful.

"Onii-chan!" the lady yelled as she ran into Goku.

"Hahaha. Hello Nana-chan." Gohan and Goten froze in their spot. That lady was their aunt. That means the boy was his little cousin.

"Tsu-kun c'mon. Meet your Uncle Goku." The strange boy walked up to Goku.

"It's nice to meet you Oji-san. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna," the boy now identified as Tsuna said politely to Goku.

"Oh how polite your son is Nana-chan. I wish my sons have that kind of charisma. And he's so cute!" As Chichi said that, Tsuna's cheeks became flushed.

"Kaa-san, I'm going to get the bags."

"Hai"

The family went inside and waited for Tsuna to get back.

"So Nana-chan, did you teach Tsuna martial arts?"Goku asked.

"No, I didn't," she replied.

"Why! We're saiyans! We're born to fight!"

"Onii-chan, I didn't teach him because someone else is. He's training Tsuna to become the 10th generation boss of the most influential mafia famiglia in the world." He words shocked everyone in the room.

"How is that your innocent little boy has a dark future?! Doesn't he have a choice to choose!?" Chichi yelled at Nana. All four saiyans covered their ears.

"No he doesn't. My husband is in the mafia as well. He is the outside advisor of the famiglia Vongola. The same one Tsuna's going to lead. Tsuna is also the direct descendant of Vongola Primo. The first boss. What I have been told, Vongola use to be a family that protected the weak, but when the second took over it became bloody. Tsu-kun says that he is going to change Vongola with his famiglia." Her words struck everyone. Tsuna then came inside with two suitcase with one month worth of cloth packed.

"Aunty, where should I put this?" he asked.

"Oh, Gohan show Tsu-chan where they're going to stay," Chichi said eyes gleaming.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan carried out his mother request. As he was walking Gohan started asking him questions.

"So Tsuna, do you have any friends where you came from?" Gohan asked.

"Umh, I had many friends, but I mostly gained them after Reborn started training me. Before that I was called Dame-Tsuna 'cause I couldn't do anything right. I trip on thin air, and I have failing grades."

"Oh… Would you mind telling me about your friends."

"Sure. There is Gokudera Hayato. He came from Italy trying to 'claim' the Vongola Tenth position by killing me. In the end I ended up saving him. Gokudera-kun is overprotective and he never called me by my first name. Then there is Yamamoto Takeshi. He is the boy idol in our school. He likes to play baseball and he is always tranquil. I remember he asked me for help because he was losing his skill in baseball and his grades were lowering. I told him he should practice more. The next day he came to school with a broken arm. He even tried to commit suicide. He said at that time that the baseball gods threw him away. Eventually I convinced him not to kill himself." Tsuna looked at Gohan. He seemed intrigued about Tsuna's friends, so Tsuna continued.

"Then there's Lambo. Lambo is almost like a little brother to me. He is 5 years old. I found him trying to kill Reborn to get the seat as the next boss of the Bovino Famiglia. He failed his mission and he decided to stay with me. Next is Ryohei Sasagawa. He is the boxing captain in my School Namimori Middle. He is definitely an extremest. He asks anyone who he thinks is tough and asks them to join the boxing club. He even asked me to join because I accidently dragged him to school, when I was late. He is like a big brother, I usually call him Onii-san. Do you want to know about the other two? I call them the bloodthirsty duo. Their always at each other's necks. Oh and there is also Kozato Enma. He has red hair and eyes. At school he is known as Loser-Enma. Same habits as mine. When we're together we are called the 'Dame-Duo.' Thats pretty much all of it(a/n I don't want to include Chrome because I don't wanna write that muchhhh.)." Tsuna looked at Gohan's shocked face.

"Well… Umm… You seem to have very...unique friends."

"That's right you do have a weird famiglia,Dame-Tsuna," said a deep voice. The cousins turned around and saw a man with a fedora and in a suit. A chameleon resting on his head.

"REBORN! What are you doing here," screeched Tsuna, but not so loudly to hurt their ears.

"What's so bad about checking up on my Dame-student."

"You checked up on Dino-nii?"

"No you idiot, you."

"Umm… Hello -san I'm Gohan, Tsuna's Cousin."

"Tsuna… has a cousin…Hahahaha. That's the best joke I've ever heard of."

"No Reborn. He's telling the truth. He's my cousin from my mothers side, you know I don't have a cousin on my father's side."

Reborns face turned from humorous to a stoic face.

"Well than, I best get going."

"By /Reborn," said the duo. As he left Gohan muttered,"I couldn't even sense him!" _Sense him? What is Gohan talking about. I know we aren't from this planet, but thats not normal,_ thought Tsuna. Gohan showed Tsuna to the guest rooms where his mother would be staying for the time being.


	3. Not a Chapter!

Gomen ne Minna.

I know I haven't updated in a while but... I am working on the next chapter. Hopefully it would be up in a few days.

Anyways I know you guys don't like A/N but neither do I, But I really am working on Chapter 3, and I have an idea for it as well.

Well Ja Ne Minna!


	4. Orange Star High

**Sorry I didn't update in a while, I am more of a FF reader than a writer so I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer (I wish I did own these animes)**

**Monday Morning**

"Kaa-san, Aunty, we're leaving!" young Tsunayoshi yelled, but not loud enough for ear damage, into the small house. Tsuna was wearing his signature orange and white sweatshirt with the number 27 and baggy pants with his tail acting as a , while Gohan was wearing his training gi that he got from piccolo with a long sleeved jacket that covered his muscled arms.p

"Okay~ I'll see you soon. Around the third or fourth week," Nana replied.

"Hai." The semi-saiyan duo then left the house.

"Hey Gohan, how are we going to get to your school?" Tsuna asked cluelessly.

"Oh, I fly," Gohan replied.

"With what? I don't see a jet, plane, or anything?"

"You don't know how to fly?!" Gohan asked with a shocked face."Ahh, oh well. I let you ride on nimbus while I fly, k?"

"Okay, but just one question."

"What."

"What's a nimbus?"

"You'll see," Gohan said a but mysteriously." NIMBUS!"

Soon enough there was a fluffy looking yellowish cloud floating in mid air.

"Thats... So... Cool!" Tsuna eyes sparkled.

"Just so you know it only carries those with pure hearts," Gohan informed Tsuna.

"Kay," was all Tsuna said, then jumped on the fluffy cloud, surprising Gohan. _Didn't Aunt Nana say that Tsuna was involved in the mafia? Does that mean he didn't kill anyone?_

"Hey Gohan we better get going," Tsuna said snapping Gohan from his daze.

"Yeah lets." Gohan then started floating off the ground, but this time it wa Tsuna who was surprised. Gohan started flying his way towards his school with Tsuna, on the nimbus, beside him.

"Gohan, how are you flying? Are you using flames?"

"What are flames,Tsuna?" Gohan counter-asked (A/N haha see what I did there).

"Ahhh. Never mind," Tsuna replied panicky. _Are flames the weapons they use in the mafia?_ Gohan questioned himself.

Soon enough Tsuna and Gohan reached an alley near the school. Tsuna jumped off the nimbus petting it as a thank you, while Gohan landed on his two feet. The two then started walking towards the school, a duffle bag hanging off one shoulder.

**Tsuna's POV**

When we got there I was surprised at the size of the school. I was sure Gohan was looking weirdly at me.

"Gohan lets get in there," I told him. I say him nod in confirmation. He then walked infront of me and into his classroom.

I looked around in wonder." This is so different than my school. For one its wayyyyy bigger, and two the seats are weirdly placed. We have individual desks instead."

"Well you know, this is my first year in school. My mother home schooled me until i was about 10 or 12, and I knew knowledge of a college graduate," he replied.

"That means you're really smart right?"

"I guess."

"Hey Nerd-boy!" a male voice called out. Gohan led me up to the point where the sound came from. There were two blonds and another raven sat along with some older people.

"Hello, guys," my cousin said, to what I assumed were his friends.

"Hey Gohan," the girl blond said." Who's that cuties behind you?" At her words I felt my cheeks flush.

"H-hello. M-my name is S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. I-It's nice to m-meet you," I said a bit shyly.

"Oh my God! He's soooo cute! Right Mom?"

"That's right Erasa(?)," The blonde woman sitting next her said.

"Hey, brat how old are you? 10?" the long-blond-haired boy said.

"For your information I'm 14, miss," I said messing with the guy.

"WHY YOU-"

"Shesh not so loud. Look you've attracted everyone's attention, Miss." I never knew this was so much fun.

"Tsuna you should stop teasing Sharpener," Gohan said. _What's up with these names? First Gohan=Rice, Erasa sounds like eraser, and Sharpener really a pencil sharpener. I wonder if his surname is Pencil. That would be funny._

"Okay. Gomen ne Shar-san."

"Shar-san? Is that the best nickname that you could come up with? How about 'Sharpener the best student of the savior of the world!'" _Savior of the world? Wouldn't that be me. Or did something else happen here?_

"Well Shar-san, who are you talking about? I once traveled 10 years into the future where there was an evil tyrant trying to take over the multi-verse, but me and my friends stopped them, only then were we able to go back into our present time. So wouldn't that also make me the savior of the world?" I asked.

"W-what?! You traveled to the future?! And how could you not know who the savior of the world? It's The Great Hercule Satan!"

"Uh hum. My friend's family created a device thats called the 10-year bazooka, which only enables us to stay in the future for 5 minutes, but the enemy had a device that crashed the 5 minute rule and also took us 9 years and I think 11 months into the future instead, and got us stuck for about a month or two. But we defeated the guy and was able to go back in time. And Sorry I have never heard of this Hercule Satan guy," I explained.

**Videl's (Short) POV**

_W-what?! This kid traveled into the future? And how can he not know who my father is. Didn't they broadcast it all over the world?_

"Hey kid," I interrupted what Sharpener was going to say. "How are you related to Gohan?"

"Gohan is my cousin. He comes from my mother's side, but I come from his father's side," he said." And don't ask me about him. I barely know anything. I just met him yesterday."

"How come you never met him until yesterday?"

"My mother said she wasn't able to contact him since I was born, so I never even knew I had a blood relative." Now that shocked me.

"Well we better get seated the teacher's here," Gohan said quickly.

**Little Tunafish's POV**

I saw the blondes listening to our conversation, with shock written on their faces. I knew what she was going to ask next because of my Hyper Intuition. _Well It seems that they forgot about the traveling into the future things._ I looked at Gohan. _His face clearly says he want's a explanation. _

I nodded at him, and a look of shock flashed through his face but quickly passed.

_If Gohan has to deal with this, I bet i can cope. At least they're not as rowdy as my guardians. _

**Tuesday May 27, 2014**

**Haha I'm done! I'm gonna limit the pages to about 1000 words cuz i don't wanna write that much, I may write more or less who cares :P well some of you would but... Oh well**


End file.
